The Laboratory Resource Core will serve as the central resource for the receipt of all biological samples from patients, including normal and tumor tissues, blood and urine. The samples will be catalogued and then be either used fresh in the section, disbursed to diagnostic laboratories in the General Clinical Research Center, sent to investigators in the Research Project laboratories, or cryopreserved in liquid nitrogen. The Laboratory Resource Core will prepare white cell pellets, establish lymphoblastoid cell lines (LCLs), and extract DNA from cells and tissues for use by investigators in the Research Projects. The Laboratory Resource Core will also be responsible for performing radioimmunoassay for calcitonin and carcinoembryonic antigen and other polypeptide hormones.